End of the Hero
by rabbitnumber1
Summary: Rated M for extreme violence and gore. A BanditXEmberXSpyro fanfic! Warning. Character death. Lots of them. Fluffiness inside. Short but not sweet.


**This is a very sad fanfic. I think I should just know; if you are a Spyro, Ember, Flame, Bandit, Hunter, Bianca or Elora fan, do NOT continue reading! In this story, all the people are adults. My first M rated fanfic!**

**End of the Hero**

Spyro struggled around the grass-covered ground, amongst various people's blood. He had many bruises and bleeding scars and cuts even deep wounds from the gun that his rival, Bandit, held in one hand. Bandit too had many wounds, some were from Ember, the female they were fighting for.

Flashback 

_Spyro sat in the tent, a long table of friends in front of him and his mate Ember at his side. The couple's eggs had not hatched, but instead had died. The dragon's wept every time they thought of the children they had not named. Bandit had destroyed Dragon Village a few months ago, just so that he could get rid of Spyro and his friends, so he could claim Ember. Ember had said she would go to Bandit to try and finish this madness, but Spyro refused. The remaining people now had to live in tents, on the outskirts of what was left of their beloved home. Spyro was to make a toast._

"_Err, I would like to make a toast to all and to my lovely mate, Ember," Spyro said, rather awkwardly. The people present smiled. Elora glared at Ember._

_Suddenly, a green dragon ripped through the tent. It took within seconds for the people to realise he was dead, for the marks of a fearsome battle were clearly shown upon his body. His eyes were wide open, bloodshot and glazed. People ran out of their tents that were ripped through by the armadillos, screaming so all the other realms could hear. _

_Elora was the last person out of Spyro's tent and was attacked by an armadillo. Both were knocked to the ground. He began slitting her with a knife her everywhere, finally killing her by stabbing her in the chest. Elora's eyes glazed over and her head fell back and she stiffened and the blood from her nose and mouth dripped to the ground. _

_Bianca desperately tried to pull an armadillo off her back, which was strangling her to death. Bianca gasped and the armadillo tightened his grip. She felt she could hold on no longer, blood rapidly fell from her mouth and nose. She went horribly pale. The armadillo let go of her neck and Bianca fell to the ground her last ounce of life escaping her. Her eyelids half shut as her eyes glazed and she became lifeless. _

"_Bianca, NO! Don't die, please don't die," begged Hunter anxiously, kneeling at the rabbits side. But she was dead._

_Flame wasn't having much luck. He had been shot in many places and was struggling to hold himself up with his front legs. He could not hold up any longer and fell to the ground, his red-orange eyelids shut._

_Hunter fought and fought. Many armadillos had died from his deadly accurate arrows. He fired an arrow at Bandit and it pierced his arm. In his anger, Bandit fired his gun at Hunter. Seconds later, Hunter fell to the ground, dead._

_Spyro had just seen this and was furious._

"_You killed my best friend, you sick beast!" snarled Spyro. He charged forward, but only tripped over the dead body of Elora. Spyro turned round to see Bandit kissing Ember on her lips. This made Spyro even madder._

End Flashback 

Bandit was about to shoot Spyro again, but Ember stood in the way.

"Get out of the way Ember, I'm going get rid of Spyro!" he spat.

"Not until you end this madness! You want to know what I think? I hate you! You are SICK!" snapped Ember. Bandit staggered back. He dived forward and punched Ember, sending her skidding across the grass. Bandit's finger was on the trigger.

"NO!" screamed Ember, tears falling from her sky blue eyes. But it was far too late. The bullet hit Spyro in the chest and he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Ember rushed towards him, kneeling beside him.

"Spyro, please don't die!" she pleaded.

"I love you so much!"

Spyro opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you too Ember, even though I have not shown it. You don't know how much I love you Ember," whispered Spyro, before he closed his eyes and died. Tears fell faster from Embers eyes, then she burned with rage.

"You…you killed Spyro!" shrieked Ember.

"Well, at least I got what I wanted, didn't I?" Bandit said smugly. (Evil little creep!)

"But its not what I want! Now this is what _I_ want!" cried Ember. She lunged towards Bandit, grabbed the top of his head and the bottom of his neck and pulled as hard as she could. Bandit gasped as his head was ripped from his body. He dropped his gun and Ember picked it up. What did she have to live for anymore? All her friends and family were dead. She turned the gun on herself.

"I'm coming to join you, Spyro," she said, pulling the trigger and every thing turned black.

**Bandit is such a little censored. He'd better not wreck the relationship between Spyro and Ember in heaven. Personally, I think he went to hell. Not as angsty as I hoped it would be. All reviews welcome, I have all ready flame proofed and armoured my house!**


End file.
